Fierce Winds
by Pepsi-chan
Summary: A/U, and OC. It's a matter of life and death, Yami goes up against forces that have been working against him for a long time. Set in Ancient Egypt.
1. Prelude

(Okay.. your going to have lots of questions after you read this.. First off.. The OC, is not a main character.. Infact, she disappears pretty quickly. She has a major impact on the this story, because without her.. There would be no trial.. Erhm.. I'm getting ahead of myself.. Just remember.. This is AU.. Alternate Universe..  
  
If you'd like your character to make an appearance in this fic.. Leave me a review describing him/her and I'll be happy to add him/her in. I'm going to need characters for various parts, anyway. Just remember.. Don't make them perfect.. No one's perfect.  
  
Anyway.. next question you might have... Why is Bakura helping Yami? Because he wants something out of it.. No one does anything for free. Also.. I'm gonna warn you before hand.. This story takes place in Ancient Egypt.. The main character, Yami.. will have serveral flashbacks. I'll label them, and hope it's not confusing.. It is Yaoi.. Yuugi/Yami and Ryou/Bakura.. I might even throw in Seto/Jounouchi. Okay.. with that said.. Bare with me.. I am mad, but there's method in it.. And it will all eventually come together..)  
  
Prelude:  
  
  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
There was a long and deadly silence.  
  
"How could you?!" She demanded, staring at the taller man with tears in her eyes. Her long black hair covered her boyish figure well.  
  
"I.. I had too.. I have to protect you, your my property. I own you," The teenage boy said as he looked down ashamed at his actions.  
  
"You may own my body.. Pharaoh. I assure you though, you will never own my soul" The young woman spat, her lips quivering.  
  
"You don't understand, I had to send him away. Rama's always been plotting against you, trying to hurt you. He pretends to be your brother, but on the inside.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"You liar!" Her voice echoed through the long hallways. After taking a deep breath, she continued on,"You never ever talk about my brother like that, he is the only family I have."  
  
"You have me.." His voice was solemn.  
  
"You don't love me, I'm just an object to you"  
  
"You don't understand!" The boy pressed, finally loosing his temper.  
  
"Yeah, I understand completely. I understand everything about you, your a puppet. Nothing more," Her voice was jaded.  
  
The teenager sighed, and shook his head. She was always so difficult, and not much to look at. There were plenty of prettier girls that the current Pharoah could of fallen in love with, his wife even. Something about the way Lalita had acted that had drawn the man to her, he laughed cynically. Now everything he had hoped for was ruined.  
  
"I can't stay here, not when Rama isn't here. It's not right, you had no right" She stated coldly, staring at him with hazel eyes.  
  
Again it was Yugioh's turn to laugh, "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. I should banish you to spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm for your temper."  
  
Lalita smirked, "You couldn't send I nor your mistake to the Shadow Realm. Your eyes don't lie, your still in love with me."  
  
The Pharoah didn't deny her accusations, but he didn't acknowledge them either. He shook his head and sighed, "Bakura?"  
  
The tomb raider, one of the Pharoah's sworn enemies, nodded from the corner of the room. He sat on a plain brown chair, and stared at both of them with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"I want you to take her away. The council can not know about this, nor can anyone else. More importantly, her brother can not find her. I ask this of you because I know that you can be trusted, I will reward you for this task." Yugioh's voice was calm and quick, he stared at the white haired man, and watched as he shook his head.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Lalita turned to stare at the Pharoah, her eyes flashing. "You can't really expect Rama not to find me, right? It'll only be a matter of--"  
  
Bakura cut her off, grinning. "Not to worry courtesan, your brother will not find you," His voice coated with a deep seated sarcasm.  
  
"Still.. Your just going to forget about me? I thought--"  
  
The Pharoah shook his head, "You should of never believed me. I lied" He said, lying through his teeth. This was for the best, he couldn't continue this charade.  
  
"You.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Lied" He finished for her.  
  
In the corner, Bakura smirked wickedly.  
  
"I don't believe you" She said firmly.  
  
"Believe what you wish."  
  
And with that, Bakura took her away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ahh.. that was short.. but don't worry. It was supposed to be.. I know what your thinking.. I said Yaoi.. right? Gomen.. Yami and Lalita's relationship has much to do with the rest of the plot.  
  
The next chapter should be out soon.. I would like reviews.. and would cherish every one.. ^^ Chapter one will start off with Yami hanging around the Temple of Ra, awaiting the most important moment of his life. It's a matter of life, and he has many violent forces working against him. 


	2. Chapter One, Part One

Random notes:  
  
  
  
Thanks: ^^  
  
Mystery: Thanks so much for your kind words.. ^^ I'm glad you like the pairings this story features.. ^-^ Nice words are very much appreciated.  
  
Klonoa: ^_^ Thanks for saying my beginning was good.. I appreciate it. I love Yami/Yuugi too! ^-^  
  
Ahh! Everyone go read Crystalline Maxwell's Inuyasha fic, "Before the Ice Revised." I love it. ^-^ And go check out any of my other favorites! ^^ They're all great.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.. XP If I did.. would it really be Fanfic?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Part 1  
  
Setting: Ancient Egypt.  
  
--------  
  
"Oh Ra.. How could I possibly gotten in this situation..  
  
The only sound in the huge room, was the constant muttering of a young man who wasn't any older than nineteen. He sighed, and paced back and forth across the beautiful room.  
  
"How could this of possibly happened to me?"  
  
He cringed at the thought, remembering all to well how he had brought this whole ordeal upon himself. He had been naive, not paying enough attention to what had been going on around his own Palace. The enemy had moved in, and had token something he cared dearly for. Yuugi had tried to counsel Yami, and their friendship had turned into something more.  
  
Slowly but surely, Yami had sealed his own fate.  
  
Now Yuugi left, to help Jounouchi with a slight problem on the outskirts of Egypt..  
  
Biting down hard on his lip, he tasted the blood for a moment, and paused. How was he ever going to explain his actions to his Advisors, How was he going to explain anything?  
  
Yami had known the rules, and had broken them over and over again. Now he was going to pay with his life. Funny how something can so seem fair, and be unfair at the same time. Yami didn't want to die, and he would of given anything to change what had happened.  
  
"I don't believe.. I can't believe this is actually.." Yami's voice trailed off, speaking would be a waste of energy. He needed to conserve the little will that he had left. Speaking was pointless anyway, he couldn't even begin to chastise himself outloud, not as well as his conscious did. Yami's rational thoughts reached into his bitter soul, something he could never do himself.  
  
The Pharaoh sighed, and finally gave in to his legs, sitting down on a nonchalant brown chair. He looked down, closing his eyes. He thought for a moment, before praying.  
  
"Ra? If your there.." Yami begin, he was out of options.. Maybe somehow Praying.. would help..  
  
"I know your busy .. but please. I need your help. I'm going to be killed, or banned for my sins today.." Yami's voice started wavering, he took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I deserve to die, I had no right to do what I did. The only thing that worries me.. Is what's going to happen to Yuugi when I'm not here.." Another deep breath, the tears were beginning to fall..  
  
"I don't want to leave him like this, I promised him that I would take care of him. I tried to keep my word... Please don't make me leave him." Yami reopened his eyes, and blinked back salty water.  
  
"I failed him."..  
  
Behind the young man, he heard the sound of a door slamming. The Pharaoh spun around, standing up quickly, nearly tripping himself. A hooded figure walked into the temple, and Yami narrowed his eyes.. Seconds later he sighed and smiled sadly, recognizing the figure.  
  
"Hi Jounouchi..." The Pharaoh's voice was filled with sorrow, and tension. Yami sat back down on the chair, staring at the ground. He hadn't wanted his friend to see in such a state..  
  
When Jounouchi heard Yami's voice, he removed his hood. His blonde locks fell loosely around his eyes, and he frowned. "Pharaoh.. I bring terrible news."  
  
Yami flinched for a moment, What else could possibly happen to him? He briefly met his friend's eyes, "Yes.. Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
Jounouchi took a deep breath, brushing his hair away from his newly scarred face.. "Rama's been stirring up trouble on the outskirts.. Picking fights with random people.. I fear that he's trying to strengthen his rebellion. No one is safe.." Jounouchi felt his heart sink to his stomach, as he continued to speak. "His rebellion has murdered several hundred in the last two weeks..."  
  
Yami shook his head sadly, "Let the inew /i Pharaoh deal with it.. Anything I say won't be token seriously after today.. That is, if I'm still able to talk."  
  
"No.. that's not what I mean, Pharaoh.. It's something more traumatic then that..." Jounouchi hinted, voice full of grief.. He walked closer to the Pharaoh, with his eyes on him.  
  
Yami frowned, and asked slowly, "What is it then?"  
  
"It's Yuugi.. Rama has captured him... I'm sorry Pharaoh." Jounouchi stated. He looked down, not wanting to see the Yami's pain decorating his face.  
  
"No.. Not Yuugi..." Yami stated slowly.. He didn't move, nor breathe for a couple minutes. The whole temple was completely silent.  
  
Jounouchi shook his head sadly, moving to console his long time friend. The tall man's movements were quick, "I'm sorry.." Jounouchi neared the withdrawn man, taking a deep breath.  
  
Yami stared at Jounouchi as he neared.  
  
"Rama will pay.. I don't know how.. But he will.. Ra is on my side..."  
  
"I'll kill him myself if I have too.." Jounouchi responded fiercely.. He added, "How much longer?.." he took a seat next to Yami.  
  
"Two hours.." Yami muttered slowly, his eyes closed once more.  
  
"That's it?" Jounouchi sighed, brushing his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Yes.. Two hours till I find out..." Yami responded..  
  
"This trial means a lot.. To everyone. Mai, Seta.. Anzu.. Everyone is showing up.. We all support you Pharaoh... We know you weren't involved..." Jounouchi said, forcing another sad smile.  
  
"I thank you.. All of you.." Yami strained the words, made himself talk.  
  
"..Don't lose faith.. There's heart in everything.. You will be proved innocent." Jounouchi firmly stated.  
  
Yami paused for a long time before answering.. "No.. No I won't.. But I've come to accept it.. I could care less about myself.. I'm more worried about Yuugi..." Yami paused..  
  
"Don't worry about him Pharaoh.. I'll get him back.." Came Jounouchi's bitter reply..  
  
"No Jounouchi.. Yuugi's not emotionally strong, he'll fall apart at my demise.. This trial will not only be the death of me, but I fear the death of him as well.. If I'm not here to help him..." The Pharaoh's words came with mixed emotion, the most prominent; sadness.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes were full of emotion when he answered, "You will. Pharaoh your not going to die.. You can't.."  
  
"No Jounouchi.. I can die.. and if my enemies have anything to do with it.. I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Ahh.. It's the ending of this chapter.. What will happen next? ^^ Reviews please! Comments and Constructive criticism is welcome.. I thank you all personally for reading..  
  
Okay.. here's the deal.. Rama is Lalita's Brother.. but you knew that already.. Right? XP Anyway.. Yami's top 'advisor' is Lalita's Father.. o.o Long story of hatred between Yami and Adrian. Will be detailed in later chapters.. o.o anyway.. Any one.. who wants to be in the story.. as maybe a member of the board that Yami testifies too.. Lemme know! ^^ And if you don't understand this chapter.. Gomen.. Just tell me I'll make it clearer. ^^ Until next time.. ^^ 


End file.
